Saving Naruto
by Gothic Queen of Yaoi
Summary: Naruto with Shikamaru and Kiba, plus Sakura are sent to Hyan to fight some cat looking ninjas that seem to be attacking, when they capture Naruto. Now it is up to Shikamaru and Kiba along with the secret help of Sasuke try to save Naruto. on hold
1. The Neko Gang

**Waring!:** This contians Yaoi, if you don't like then don't read. May contain some slight lemon in later chapters. ^.^ Characters may be OOC.

**Disclamier:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Anita: Hello all, I am Anita. This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you all like it.

Naruto: *looks at the tittle* Why I having a bad feeling about this. *eyes me*

Anita: *innocent eyes* I don't know what you are talking about

Naruto: *rolls eyes* Sure you don't. Why it call saving me?

Anita: Oh my, look at the time, got to go *rushes off*

Naruto: Get back here! *chases me*

Sasuke: *sighs* Enjoy the Story.

* * *

Saving Naruto

Chapter 1: The Neko Gang

By: Anita Wildflower

In the village of Konoha, people rum the streets, chatting, shopping, or having a fun time out in the nice warm sun. Sakura walks out of the ramen shop as she sighs, 'Looks like he isn't there either... Oh where can that idiot be.' She thinks. She rubs her head as tries to think of the places where that idiot would wander off too. 'Maybe he is with the gang at the resturant already and we just missed each other,' she thinks as she wanders back to the resturant.

Far off at the training ground... Naruto falls onto the grass as he pants after a hard work of training, he brings his hand over his face and wipes off the sweat then slowly sits up. He looks down at his legs then slowly brings out Sasuke's headband out from his bag. 'I wander what you are up to right now, Teme,' he thinks as he sighs. He raises his face upwards towards the sky. "I will bring you back, Teme. Just wait and see," he said as he grins.

He gets up and stretches out then wanders back into town as he tries think of ways to get Sasuke to come back to the village, when all of sudden he bumps into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," he said. Sakura glares at him as Naruto looks up at her. "Where were you? I have been looking everywhere for you. Lady Tsunade wants to see us," she said. Naruto blinks. "What does she want to see us about?" He asked, wandering what was going on. Sakura snorts as she grabs his arm and starts to drag him to the Hokage's building, pulling him though the building and up into the office room. "Sorry we are late, but Naruto decided to play hide and seek," she said as she glares at Naruto while he rubs his arm. "I wasn't playing hide and seek, I was training and you didn't have to pull me so hard Sakura-chan,' he whined.

Tsunade looks up from her papers. "I see, well done to business. I have received a message from a small village called Hyan, that is about four days from here, saying that they are being attack by strange cat-like ninjas. I want you to go and help them out as much as you can, I am also assigning Shikamaru and Kiba with you, Naruto. Sakura I want your main goal to be healing the injury and getting everyone to safety," she orders adding, "Oh and also I heard that the Kazekage is has already sent out sand ninja to the village, make sure you work well together. that is all." Naruto blinks. 'Wow, these ninjas must be something if Gaara sends out people to the village, I wander who he sent out,' he thinks as he leaves with Sakura to pack up their stuff.

After packing up the stuff that he needed for the trip Naruto races to the front gate to see that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura with this bags waiting for him. Naruto grins as he waves to them as he jogs up to them. "Let go, guys," he said as he runs past them. Shikamaru sighs, Sakura shakes her, and Kiba growls as he leaps onto Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru, we can't let Naruto out run us!" He yelled as Akamaru yelps, taking off after Naruto. Shikamaru roll his eyes. "This is going to be very troublesome," he said as leaps off after them. "Hey, wait for me guys!" Sakura yelled as she leaps off after them.

After four days of travel they arrive at the small village, Hyan. Naruto looks around noticing that the houses are made of hay and wood and some of them are damage from some kind of fighting that happened. "Alright I am going to see how many are hurt. You three try to find information about the cat ninja," Sakura said then she runs off down the rocky road. "Come on guys lets get this over with. Naruto, you go check out the west side and Kiba you check out the east side. Meet back here at lunch time," Shikamaru said as he walks towards some villagers that are chatting along themselves.

* * *

Kiba runs towards the east side of village, scaning the place for any one around and smelling the air for scent. He slows down as he smells no one around. 'I guess everyone from this area went to the hospital building,' he thinks. He turns around then stops as a familiar scent hits his nose. 'It can't be...him...can it?' He thinks as he looks around. Akamaru barks as he runs off down a space between to houses. "Akamaru!" He yelled as he chases him. He stops as he sees a figure standing in the shadows then he notices Akamaru leaping onto the figure and hears a omph. "Long time no see, 'ey, dog boy," the figure said, sounding very familiar. Kiba groans. "Damn it, why did Gaara have to send you," he growls adding, "Come on Akamaru, lets not waste our time with puppet boy."

Akamaru barks as he leaps off Kankuro and runs up to Kiba then looks back to Kankuro. "Heh. That is a nice how you do, dog boy. After so long of not seeing each other, you won't even give me a hello," Kankuro said as he gets up and dusting his pants off. Kiba crosses his arms and turns his head. "I don't have to talk to you," he growls. He turns around and starts walking away when he felt a tug at both of his arms and soon finds himself being throw back into someone's chest, knowing who chest he went into, he starts stuggling. "Damn it, Kankuro, let me go!" He growls out. Kankuro chuckles. "I don't think so, dog boy. I like having you right here," he said with a smirk. Kiba glares at him as he stops struggling. "Fine what do you want?" He asks as he tries to calm down. Kankuro smiles as he slowly raises his hand up Kiba's jacket and over his chin then forces Kiba's face up towards his, making their lips met. Kiba's eyes widen then he gasps out as he felt his butt being grab by Kankuro's free hand, giving Kankuro time to shove his tounge into Kiba's mouth. Kiba tries to struggle but the kiss got more rough causing him to moan and whimpers as Kankuro pulls away. "I have miss you so much, dog boy," Kankuro said. Kiba slightly looks at the ground. "Yeah, kind of miss you too, but we need to fix our attention on this mission, puppet boy," he growls as he shoves from Kankuro.

Kankuro smiles at him. 'Oh I will get you yet dog boy,' he thinks. "Alright dog boy, we stick to the mission, for now. I already talk to the villages here, apparently, it seem that the cat ninja seem to be looking for something or someone," he said. Kiba shivers at the part of for now, he couldn't help it, Kankuro says it so sexy like. "Then lets go meet up with the others and see if we can't find the hide out of theirs," Kiba said. Kankuro smirks as he pulls Kiba close to him and licks his cheek. "After all of this, you and me are going to share some time alone together," he whispers into Kiba's ear, making him blush. Kankuro chuckles as he lets Kiba go and heads off towards the center of the village leaving a blushing Kiba behind. Kiba snips out of his trance when Akamaru rubs his cold nose on his arm, he turns around and glares at Kankuro's back. "Damn you, Puppet boy. You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he runs after him with Akamaru following him.

* * *

Back at the center of the village Shikamaru is walking down the rocky road sighing to himself. 'Man, what a drag. Those villagers didn't help out one bit, just keep blushing and giggling and couldn't even finish a sentence,' he thinks as he looks up towards the sky. 'I wander, if the others are having any luck,' he thinks as he sighs. He closes his eyes as he rubs his forehead, trying to figure out why the hokage pick him for this mission when he finds himself bumping into someone and stumbles a bit. The person he bump into starts chuckling. "Have your head still in the clouds, cry baby?" The person asks. Shikamaru's head shots up when he realizes the voice and he gasps as he sees that he is right there standing in front of him is no other then Temari. He rubs his head. "Well, I was kind of thinking of what of those cat ninja are up to," he said as he tries not to stare at her. Temari smirks. "There are probably trying to find something valuable here, though don't know why this place. Not much here that is valuable or any important people to kidnap," she informs. Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets. "Well, I am not sure about that. I have a feeling that there is more to this, but for now lets check up with the others," he said. Temari nods as she takes his hand and Shikamaru can feel his face turn slightly red from the sudden touch then gets drag down the rocky road. "Then lets go," Temari said as she smiles. "Troublesome woman," he mutters as he lets himself get drag along.

* * *

Naruto wanders around the west side as he yawns. 'Man, asking for information is so boring,' he thinks. He looks around when he senses chakra coming from the woods. 'That must be the cat ninja,' he thinks as he runs towards the woods. Arrives at the woods panting as he looks around. "Come out, you cowards!" He yelled. "You think you can take us all on, Ninja?" A voice asks as other voices laugh among the trees. Naruto looks around as he growls. 'How many are there,' he thinks. "I can take you all on," he said. A figure leaps down onto the ground follow by three others then first one who jump down walk up towards Naruto. Naruto gasps at what he sees, there standing in front of him is a tall man, with a dark blue shirt and black pants and poking out of his short ruffy blond hair is a pair of brown cats ears then Naruto looks down by his legs to see a brown cat tail swinging back and forth.

"What never seen a neko before?" The man asked as he smirks. Naruto shots his head up at the leader and growls. "Its not like there is a lot of you around," he said as he charges at him. The man leaps back as he chuckles then swings at Naruto who ducks before he can hit him. As they fought, the man eyes Naruto as he dodges his attacks. 'He has come stronger I wander if it is case of the nine-tail foxes power or something else,' he thinks. He smiles as he leaps onto a tree. "Is that the best you can do? You can't even hit me," he said. Naruto growls as he casts shadow clone jutsu then charges at the neko man. The other three nekos leap in front of the clones and fight them. Naruto lands on a branch just as the last one of his clones pops off. 'Damn, these nekos are powerful. Got to somehow tell the others that I am in trouble,' he thinks as he looks for a way to distract them.

The neko man smiles as he leaps onto the same branch as Naruto then walks to him. Naruto takes out his kunai and gets in a fighting stance. "Why are you attacking this village?" He asks. The neko man tilts his head. "Oh, we did it to draw you out, Jinchûriki," he said as Naruto's eyes widen. 'How does he know..that..' he thinks as lowers his defense then gets back to fighting mode when he feels someone behind him. He turns around to see one of the other nekos getting ready to attack him, he quickly blocks the attack. 'Shit, that was close,' he thinks as he tries to push the neko away.

The male neko slowly walks up to Naruto from behind and gives a nod to the neko that is tring to not get push off by Naruto. The neko smirks as she pushes all her strength in her feet and leaping forward which causes Naruto to stumbles backwards, right into the arms of the male neko. Naruto growls as he tries to break free from the guy's arms. "Let me go!" He yells. The male neko shakes his head,."Don't think so. We need your powers, Jinchûriki," he said as he grabs the right place on Naruto's neck making him pass out. He orders the others to leave and waits for them to leave before he leaves a note behind, telling the other ninja that they have their precious Jinchûriki.

To Be Continued ^.^

* * *

Naruto: Hey, no fair, how come I got capture...*pouts, still panting from chasing me around*

Anita: Cause you are so cute :P

Naruto: I am not cute. *crosses his arms*

Sasuke: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dobe.

Naruto: *growls at him* What is that suppose to mean.

Sasuke: *glares at him* You figure it out dobe.

Anita: *sighs* Here we go again. Anyway stay tune till the next chapter, hoply I get it done soon hehe. Please review the story and tell me if it is any good too.


	2. Searching for Naruto

**Waring!:** This contians Yaoi, if you don't like then don't read. May contain some slight lemon in later chapters. ^.^ Characters may be OOC.

**Disclamier:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Anita: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Been busy with other things hehe. So please enjoy it. ^.^

* * *

Chapter 2: Seraching for Naruto

Kankuro and Kiba arrive in the center of the town. Kiba leans against a wall as he pets Akamaru, while Kankuro looks around. Kankuro spots Temari dragging Shikmaru towards them, "Did you found anything out?" Kankuro asked. Temari shakes her head, "Nothing." she said. Kiba looks around, "Man, Naruto sure takes his time." he said. Shikamaru quickly take his hand out of Temari's hand with a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "What a brothersome, I bet he found something out about these ninjas and is going after them." he said.

Kiba pushes off the wall, growling, "He better not, I want some action too!" he growled as he dashes towards the direction that Naruto was sign to. After looking around for Naruto, Kiba wanders into the woods as he follows the fading scent of Naruto. Coming to a tree, he leaps on the branch as he sniffs around, "Looks like his scent ends here... like he just vanish." he said to himself. "Talking to yourself, I see." said a voice from below. Kiba growls as he looks down and comes to face of Kankuro, "I wasn't talking to myself, puppet boy!" he growls out.

Kankuro smirks as he chuckles, "Sure you weren't, dog boy." he said. Kiba growls as he turns around then blinks as he notices a note nail onto the tree. he reaches over and takes the note down then reads it. Kankuro notices Kiba takeing some type of paper off the tree, "Hey dog boy, what are you reading?" Kankuro ask. "Shit!" Kiba growls as he leaps down and lands next to Kankuro. Kankuro stumbles back at the outburst, "What the hell man!" he yelled as he glares at Kiba.

Kiba growls as he looks to Kankuro, "We don't have time to fight, Naruto is in danger." he growls. He runs off to tell the others, leaving a confuse Kankuro behind. Kankuro sighs as he goes after Kiba, 'Darn that dog boy. he is so lucky that I have a soft spot for him.' he thinks. They arrive in the center of the town and Kiba told the others of what the letter that said:

_We Have the Junchuriki._

Nothing more to the note, "Darn that Naurto, he chooses now to get freaking kidnap." Sakura stress out. Temari looks to her, "I'm sure he didn't plan it. Though how are we going to freaky find him when we don't even know who took him." she said as she cross her arms. "This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighs, "I think the best solutation is to have one of us go tell that hokage what happen while the rest of us search the area where Naruto was before he got kidnapped." he added. Kiba glances at Kankuro then huffs, "I will go tell the hokage." he growls out as he hops onto Akamaru. Kankuro snaps his head towards Kiba as he glares at him, "Dog boy, why not let Shikamaru do it. I mean he is better strategist for plans to get more people to help out." he said, not wanting this chance of flirting with his dog boy, slip away.

"I can help strategic a plan, puppet boy." Kiba huffs. He taps Akamaru and they take off before Kankuro got the chance to string them up like puppets. Kankuro tsks as he crosses his arms while glaring at Shikamaru wandering if he planned to say that knowing Kiba would probably do it. Shikamaru notices the glare and roll his eyes, "Come on guys, lets go check out the place." he said.

* * *

Naruto: *blinks at the chapter* This chapter is shorter than Chapter 1.

Anita: It isn't short...it is umm..long-ish..yeah longish ^.^

Naruto: Longish! That isn't even a word! *growling*

Anita: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. In the third one is when Sasuke will appear. Please read and comment ^.^. If I miss any errors please let me know ^.^

Naruto: Hey, don't ignore me! *chagres at me*

Anita: Eeep! Not Again! *runs off*


	3. The Stone Castle

**Disclamier:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I forgot to add that I do own the Neko Ninjas, the village town and the stone castle ^.^ yay.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Stone Castle**

Kiba holds tightly onto Akamaru as he travels though the woods as fast as Akamaru can go, "Man, I hope he will be alright. Can't believe that idiot got capture." he growls. He closes his eyes as he calms himself down when he feels himself get push off Akamaru roughly. "Grr, I don't have time for this." he growls as he gets up. His eyes widen as stares at the one person that they tried to bring back to the village, Sasuke. "What are you doing around here, dog, got lost.?" Sasuke asked as he smirks. Kiba growls, "I'm not lost. And I'm on a mission to go to Konoha so I don't have time to try drag your sorry butt back to the town, Naruto doesn't have the time." Kiba said. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly before going into a glare, "Did something happen to him?" he asked. Kiba blinks as he tilts his head, "Why should I tell you. You might just want his power like those cat ninjas." he said, "Arg, forget this, I don't have time to play games." Kiba added as he hops onto Akamaru then they race off. Sasuke narrows his eyes as he watches Kiba until he fades away deep in the forest then looks towards the direction that Kiba come from. He calmly looks around before heading towards that direction with deremation to kick anyone who dares try to take Naruto just for his powers.

After traveling for some time, Sasuke arrive at a small village that looks got attack several times. He looks around as he familiar voices apparching towards him and decides to hide for the time being as he ducks into an allay way. Shikamaru and Temari came into his view, "What a drag, we can't find one single hint to find those ninjas that took Naruto." he said. "Lets go check on the others and see if they found any leads." Temari said. Shikamaru sighs, "This is so troublesome." he said as he leads Temari away to find the others. Sasuke walks out of the alley as he watches them walk off, "Idiots." he whispers. He wanders towards the direction that they came from as he looks around the area, noticing that not a lot people are wandering the street. He narrow his eyes as he senses something not right in this town, slowly looks around as he moves towards the houses when hear voices near by. He sneaks up to the voices and listens in, "As long as they don't attack this town. I don't care what they do with that boy and if you tell those ninjas, you will be handed over to those ninjas." the tall guy said. The other guy slowly backs away from the tall guy as he quickly nods his head, "That is good. Now come on, lets lead those brat ninjas away from this town." the tall guy said as they left. Sasuke rushes over and blocks their path as he glares at them, "You handed over my teme." he growls as he pulls out his sword. The two guys start backing up, "We had no choice!" the tall guy yelled as he shakes. "Yeah, they would of killed everyone." the other guy said. Sasuke slashes the shorter guy and holds his sword up to the tall guy's neck, "Where are they hiding?" he asked.

After getting the information, Sasuke races though the woods as he wanders how many there are and if they have lay a finger and the teme. Jumping down from the tree in front of a large opening with a field of flowers with a large ruin stone bulding that looks more like a castle. He makes his way towards the castle as he explains the lay out of the stone, looking closely at the vines running up along the castle walls and some parts of the stones have some strange language. He moves eyes up to the ruin wooden door that had vines that look like it woven itself into the door with making a strange design of a cat with strange twirls around the cat. He opens the door and wanders into the castle as he looks around, wandering where they are keeping the teme while looking around the large entrance room with a vining stone stairs in the far back in the room. "Who the heck are you!!?" yelled a voice from up the stairs. Sasuke glares up the stairs, landing a tall guy with orange stripe cat ears and tail with ninja headband around his neck while wearing a short black shirt and baggy black jeans, "No one important, now tell me where is the teme and I might not kill you." he said. "The teme? Oh you must mean nine-tail's vessel. He is belongs to us now and soon the nine tail will wake up soon. I won't let you stop the waken." The neko guy said.

Sasuke narrows his eyes as he rushes towards the neko guy while creating his chidori. ((A/N: I am not good with fighting scenes, but I try my best ^^)) neko guy doges the blow as he moves his hands fast while sliding down the railing of the stair case then shots out lots of shadowy looking daggers towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodges them as he races towards the neko guy while he gets his sharingan eyes ready. Neko guy smirks as he flips off the end of the rail and lands onto the ground, "I will never guess the last surveyor of the Uchiha clan will risk his live for a vessel." he said. Sasuke sends him a dearth glare as he creates another chidori while leaping into the air, "Not call him a vessel." he said as he pucnhs the neko into the stomach while releasing his chidori into the neko guy's body. The neko guy gets shot back into a wall as he coughs out blood as his smirk grows, "Such a stubborn boy." he said as he charges towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks as he waits for the right time for the neko boy to be close enough before using his Sharingan skills. He sighsas he walks pass the unconsciousness neko guy, "Darn, now I have no leads to teme. Stupid cat boy." he said. He wanders into a room, hoping he can find any leads that won't piss him off, though that is highly unlikely. He moves his eyes around the room taken in all the books on the shelves with vines wipe around shelves, slowly walking around the room. Something catches his eyes from the corner of his eye and moves his eyes towards the shining object of a cat with flames surrounding it that is deep into the wall. He walks up to the shiny cat and lightly touches the cat which causes it to shine brightly as he covers his eyes. Slowly lowing his hand and stares amazedly at the hole shape like door in the wall where the cat use to be, chuckling to himself as he smirks, "Very clever of them." he said as he wandering into the hallway. He hears the wall closes behind as he looks behind to see that the hole is now replace with a wall. He moves his eyes forward and continues his way down the hallway, hoping that the teme is down this way and he gets to beat up more of these neko ninjas.


	4. The Hidden Room

Chapter 4: The Hidden Room

Sasuke wanders down the hallway as he begins to think about why he is going though all of this trouble for the dobe. Is it to see him again and finally kill the bond or was there something more to this. Sighing to himself, he is thinking too much into this, just like when he was a kid. Noticing a light at the end of the passaway, he rushes forward into the small lit room. In the middle of the room lay a table sitting in the middle of a large gothic rose. Circling around the table lay candles, which are lighting up the room. Sasuke wanders more into the room as he stares at the dobe lying on the table with his jacket open up and has his fish net shirt underneath rile up.

Slowly makes his way to the dobe while keeping his hand on his sword. When he gets close to the dobe, he roughly shakes the dobe,

"Hey dobe! Come on get up!" he yelled.

Naruto groans as he slowly opens his eyes while slowly sitting up,

"About time, dobe. Gotten weaker seen we last met." Sasuke said.

Naruto looks towards Sasuke and studies him while slowly standing up,

"Say something dobe." Sasuke said as he wanders what is wrong with the dobe. "What are you doing here Sasuke? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stares at Naruto as he sighs,

"I am here to see how you got caught and we are in some type of castle." he said.

"I don't remember, but I want to leave this place." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Then leave, no one is stopping you." He said.

Naruto begins to walk towards the passaway while Sasuke stares at him before snapping out of his daze. He catches up to Naruto and they made their way out of the castle while Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "Thank you, Sasuke. I think I can find my way back to the town they took me from." He said.

Naruto makes his way into the woods, but then Sasuke grabs his arm, "Not even going to try and drag me back to that stupid village of yours." He said.

Naruto yanks his arm out of Sasuke's gasp then takes off into the woods as fast as he can, not caring where he ends up at. Sasuke watches Naruto until he disappears into the woods before heading off back to Orochimaru.

* * *

Back at Hyan, Shikamaru is leaning against a fence with his arms cross while looking up at the sky.

Temari marches over to him, "This isn't the time to be lying around and daydreaming." She said as she pulls on his sleeve.

Shikamaru sighs as he lets Temari pull him along down the path,

"But it is so troublesome. Besides Naruto can handle himself." He sighs out.

Temari ignores him as she continues to drag him towards the others that are waiting at the edge of the woods. When they get there they see, Kankuro staring into the woods as Sakura running towards them,

"About time you guys showed up." Sakura said.

Temari lets go of Shikaimaru's shirt as she places her hand on her hips,

"Blame this lazy guy, anyway any news?" she asked.

As the two girls talk, Kankuro blinks as he spots a figure heading their way. Walking further into the woods to see if the person is a threat or not, Shikimaru stops him,

"Look closer, it is the idiot who got himself caught." Shikimaru said.

Kankuro humps as he walks back to the girls,

"And I was hoping for some action at least. Hey you two stop talking, the brat has come back." He said.

Both girls look at him then Sakura gasps as she sees Naruto coming towards them,

"You baka! You had me worried!" she yelled as she runs to him.

Naruto hears her and stops just before her while looking at her strangely, which causes Sakura to stop just about foot away from Naruto,

"Naruto, what is wrong?' she asked.

The others reach them and stare at Naruto as Naruto slowly smirks at them,

"Nothing is wrong, my dear Sakura." Naruto said.

Sakura looks to the others then back at Naruto, "You are acting weird Naruto; maybe we should take you Tsunade." She said.

Kankuro and Shikimaru wander up to Naruto as they studied him,

"Let's just get him back to the village." Kankuro said.

Shikimaru eyes widen a bit then rubs his head, "I don't think that is a good idea, this isn't Naruto." He said

"What you mean this isn't Naruto!" Sakura yells.

Naruto laughs evilly, "My my, aren't we a smart one. And here I was hoping for much of baka ninja." He said as fire like aura surrounds him.

* * *

Naruto: Hey! What did you do to me!?

Anita: Not telling you. Just have to wait like the rest of the readers.

Naruto: Yeah in a month or so.

Anita: Hey I don't take that long to write.

Sasuke: *watching us argue* Ignore those two. Until the next chapter is up.


End file.
